Kyoya's Christmas Carol
by Regal Bryant Lover
Summary: A lost episode of 'Where For Arte Thou, Kyoya' that spoofs the play 'A Chrisrtmas Carol'. Kyoya has no holiday spirit, even though everyone else around him does! Will three spirits of Past, Present and Future help Kyoya see the truth of Chirstmas?


Hello people, it RBL with an extra episode of Where For arte Thou, Kyoya? Inspired by Disney's A Christmas Carole, I've decided to post an Ouran's Christmas Carol fic! I hope you all enjoy it! And I know it is STILL very early to say this but, Happy Holidays!

**Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club and Charles Dickens owns A Christmas Carol. Not sure who owns all the song, but it's not me!!**

* * *

The seasons has passed, along with the cherry blossom's of Japan and so what had been the hot summer and the cool and poetic fall had now turned to the moonlit, romantic winter, whose crystal snow blanketed every city from north to south, inspiring the childhood flights of fancy, and deeper, warmer emotions of the students of Ouran Academy. One club in particular had been profoundly affected by such a pure landscape. The club known for their good looks, their gentlemanly charm, and their desire to make women happy, even in the coldest of storm, or the calmest snowfall. It was at times like this when the Ouran Host Club would do anything to ward off the cold with the fiery passion of love. Honey-senpai was surrounded by so many festive sweets it was like Valentines day had come early this year. Mori was more grateful for the time with family and friends....and food. The Twins raved about the winter sports they could play, and humiliate the others in, while Haruhi was happy for the same things as Mori, but no one in the club really knew what Mori's joys were (aside from you and me of course). But the two club members who were hit the hardest, the prestige Host Club King and their young female photographer, where both, particularly in love with the season. Tamaki raved about the beauty of the holidays and the charming family traditions one would share with their kin as all basked in each other company and good will, filled with charitable emotions that would make even Saint Nick himself shead a tear.

Our photographer friend, a sixteen year-old girl from the true Winter-wonderland Canada, who found her way into the lives of the Host Club, was just as excited, for Christmas was her favorite holiday, not for the presents, but for the romantic tone it set and the heartwarming stories that always seem to develop during the time. For Stacy, a hopeless romantic, there was nothing better then to be alone with one's true love, while the angels sugar coated the land, as if to bring down a piece of heaven so that mankind could see that there was a heaven waiting for them.

Yes, it seemed that everyone at the Host Club was ready for the Christmas, with the holiday spirit burning like a candle in their bellies, waiting for that magical morning on which Baby Jesus had been born from the virgin Mary, in the barn of a small inn in Bethlehem.

But sadly, there was one Host who didn't have that loving of the holidays that his best friend or his girlfriend possessed. For you see, Kyoya Ohtori's family wasn't like most families. Everything was a business, and nothing more. Every year his father, Yoshio, would complain that this was all another marketing scam to sell all sorts of goods at a higher price and create an unneeded demand for products in the dead of winter. Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi, and his mother would never abide by what Yoshio would say and every year they held their own Christmas in Fuyumi's room back when Kyoya was still a child. It was always just the three of them at Christmas, even though Kyoya was still a little too young to fully understand what was going on. But all of that changed when Kyoya's mother died one year. Yoshio hated the season more so then ever, but Fuyumi kept true to what her mother had tried to do. She had always tried to show her children the magic of Christmas, but so far it was only her daughter she was able to keep the holiday spirit alive in, even after departure. Kyoya, like his father began to resent the holiday, avoiding anything that had to do with _Christmas_ if possible. Sure the Host Club did have some celebrations of the holiday, but Kyoya had always been able to avoid dealing with it. But this year was different. This year Tamaki wasn't the only one excited about Christmas to the point of making the Shadow King sick. This year Stacy was with the Host Club and she was bringing an unprecedented hell with her. _English Christmas Carlos._

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" Tamaki and I sang both dressed in festive clothing. Tamaki is a slim Santa suit and me in a girl's one. "Fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la, la la la la. Don we now our gay apparel. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Troll the ancient Yule Tide. Fa la la la la, la la la la."

_When do they plan to stop _singing_!? _Kyoya thought as he fumed off to the side, away from the two merry carolers.

"See the Yule blazing before us. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Strike the harp and join the chorus. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Follow me in merry measure. Fa la la la la, la la la la. While I tell you of Yule Tide treasure. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Fast away the old year passes. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Hail the new year, lads and lasses. Fa la la la la, la la la la."

_When are they going to finish!?!?!?_

"Sing we joyous, all together. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Headless of wind and weather. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa la la la la, la la la la!" Tamaki and I finished the song.

"I love these songs!" Tamaki said, sparkling with merry measure.

"I know. Which do you want to do next?" I asked, matching his excitement.

"Hark the Herald Angels sing sounds like a good one!"

"Oh yeah, that one. I love they way it sounds!"

_They better not!_

"Hark the Harold Angels sing, 'Glory to the newborn King! Peace on earth and mercy mild. God and sinners reconciled.'"

After that performance both Stacy and Tamaki felt that Kyoya would be a great edition to their merry songs and set out to recruit him.

"Oh please Kyoya, join us!" I cooed.

"Yes, my dear friend. There is nothing like Christmas to build comradely and love!"

"Christmas is as Scrooge would say, a Humbug." Kyoya said, having his face buried in his laptop.

"Don't you 'humbug' Christmas." I said, in my motherly tone, hands situated on my hips. "Or you'll get nothing but a lump of coal in your stocking!"

Tamaki clung to the table next to the dark haired mange. "Kyoya, you don't really think Christmas is a 'humbug', do you?" The King had tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"I do. For what reason is there anything to be merry about?"

"People are merry because this is the time of year when we can be forgiven of our sins and have some joy come to us, regardless of who we are." I stated.

"I still don't see what you have to be merry about. You're poor enough." Kyoya curtly said to me.

"What reason do you have to be morose? You're rich enough." I retorted.

"'Humbug.'"

"If you keep this 'Humbug' business up Kyoya, then we won't invite you to dinner." I taunted.

"Oh yes Kyoya!" Tamaki sprung to his feet. "Everyone is gathering at the school tonight at midnight for a Christmas dinner in the club room."

"Please come Kyoya." I said, now hanging off the table like a puppy, myself.

"It wouldn't be the same if you didn't join us." Tamaki urged.

I slid onto Kyoya's lap. "It would be so romantic to spend the night with you. Please." I leaned in, trying to entice him.

"No." At that both Tamaki and I felt a stab of defeat go though both our hearts. Silently we both agreed to leave Kyoya be while the better part of our Christmas spirit was intact. But we both knew that Christmas wouldn't be the same without Kyoya, the person who we both cared about so much. We just wish there was something we could do for the poor soul. Together, as two of God's sheep, we sent up a small prayer to our Heavenly Father to send salvation to Kyoya's heart, and let him see what Christmas was about.

* * *

That evening, four hours before the Christmas celebration Kyoya had taken to bed early, complaining of a stomach ach. As he curled himself under the covers of his sheet he made a mental note to fire whoever had prepared his dinner for the evening. Once the Dark Lord had drifted off into his peaceful slumber a white light began to shine from his bed side, piercing through the lad's eyelids, forcing him to awaken. Pulling glasses to his eyes, he saw a maiden with long brown hair in a white gown holding a lit candle stick.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked, for the girl was identical to Haruhi during her third year of middle school.

"I am not Haruhi." The maiden said voice distant and wispy. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. And I am here to show you the shadows of the past that you have forgotten."

Kyoya took a second to let the words the ghost spoke to register, before sneering at the spirit.

"This is ludicrous. This in nothing more than a bad dream caused by the foul dinner I had. Now I am going back to sleep. Don't let the door hit you on the way out Haruhi." Kyoya said as he rolled over and dung back under the bed sheets.

"Wow, you are dumber than you look." The ghost said with the bluntness of the girl she was emulating. "Just come with me. There are past shadows you must see." She said, pulling Kyoya out of bed and dragging him through a bright light, emitting itself from a window. Kyoya looked around as the scenery changed to that of his childhood, when he was elementary school attending Ouran Academy for the first few years of his schooling life.

"Do you know these halls?" The Ghost asked.

"Of course I do. I could walk them blindfolded." Kyoya answered callously. "Do you take me for that moron Tamaki?"

"You might not be a moron like Tamaki but you are an idiot in your own way." The spirit said in candidness as she pulled the Evil Lord through the door to a class room.

"So why did you take me to an empty school? Do you think I'll learn something here?" Kyoya asked.

"The school is not quite deserted. A solitary child, neglected by his friends, is left there still."

Kyoya looked across the room to see a young boy with black hair sitting in a desk, his eyes red from the countless tears he had shed, a new pair of glasses laid abandoned next to him.

"That's me. When I found out that mother was..." Kyoya couldn't force up the word. For it held too many twisted emotions that could only break his heart and soul into thousands. Kyoya looked away from the shadow of his past, unable to face it much longer, but the spirit placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look yonder." She said. Kyoya turned back to the scene and saw that a second shadow had joined. It was a young teenaged girl with long, wavy black hair, with soft eyes, searching for her little brother.

"Kyoya." she called out. The Dark Lord looked to the shadow of his older sister.

"Fuyumi?" Her name escaping his lips on an inconsequence breath. The shadow of his former self looked towards his dear sister.

"Oh Kyoya there you are." Said joyfully exclaimed, words entwined with worry. "I was looking for you." She said as she neared the boy's desk.

"What....what is it?" Young Kyoya asked.

"Dear, dear brother. I have come to bring you home, dear brother!"

"Home?" Kyoya sniffed.

"Yes. Home, for good and all. Home, for ever and ever. Father is so much kinder than he used to be, that home's like Heaven. He spoke so gently to me one dear night that I was not afraid to ask him once more if you might come home; and he said Yes, you should; and sent me in a car to bring you. We're to be together all the Christmas long, and have the merriest time in all the world."

"Always a delicate creature, whom a breath might have withered. But she had a large heart." The spirit said to Kyoya as he watched his younger from being carried off by his big sister, tears began welling up in his eyes, but were quickly fought back down. The clock struck nine, the bell echoing down the halls, shaking Kyoya's core. "Time has grown short. I must leave you now. But as we part, do think about your past shadows, what message do they hold?"

"Wait!" Kyoya held his hand out to grab the spirit, but so easily she slipped through his fingers. As the moment faded, like much else in this world, Kyoya found himself back in his room, or rather, what he thought was his room. There was sweets of all kinds scattered about the space. Food plied on everything, like a horn of plenty dedicated to sugar it was. A tower, tall stood in the corner, where a boy with blond Lolita hair garbed in a green robe, adorned with holly, mistletoe and white fur, hung off his body, much to large to sit properly upon his shoulders, only a crown woven of holly sat in its spot upon the boy's head.

"Come in. Come in, and know me better, man." The young voice range out. The icy eyes of Kyoya met the lads, so full of warmth and innocent kindness. Soon the Dark Lord was unable to keep his gaze locked and turned away in bitterness.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Look upon me." He said with dignity. "You have never seen the likes of me before."

"Yes I have. Now stop fooling around Honey-senpai and get down from there before you fall." Kyoya ordered.

"I am not of this 'Honey' in which you speak. Nor have you walked forth with the younger members of my family; meaning my elder brothers born in these later years."

"Honey, that isn't even possible. Who ever heard of an older brother being born after his younger brother?"

"Touch my robe." The spirit tossed sash from his robe out to Kyoya, dangling it before his eyes.

"Your what?"

"Touch my robe, for I have a lesson of which you must learn." Reluctantly, Kyoya held his hand out and brought his fingers around the robe's tie. Wind rushed all around Kyoya and the spirit, blowing away first the goodies that occupied that room, then the room itself.

"You may open your eyes." The small ghost commanded. Kyoya looked out upon the new room his stood in. It was the club room in which had been decorated with all trimmings and bows and such. Tables were filled with amounts of food that the eight guests of the evening could never wish to finish themselves. In the center of the room sat the members of the Host Club, playing a game of sorts. Hikaru and Kaoru stood in the middle of the circle of chairs and love seats that had been pulled together as every one asked them questions.

"Does it live in Japan?" Renge asked.

"Yes." The twins answered.

"Is it in Tokyo?" Mori piped out.

"Yes!"

"Is it stubborn?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes!"

"Is it an ass?" Honey asked, referring to a donkey.

"Yes and no."

"Oh! I got it!" Haruhi pounded her fist against her open one. "Is it Kyoya-senpai?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" The two cheered. "Stacy do you want to give it a try?"

Stacy looked up from her side out the couch with mournful eyes. "I'm sorry; I'm still a bit upset that I couldn't convince Kyoya to come. Besides, you all know that he's all I can think about right now."

"It is a travesty when a young maiden cannot enjoy the festive season due to the absence of a loved one." Tamaki said, sliding next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. Kyoya watched, ready to breath fire from what he was seeing. Just because he wasn't there didn't mean that Tamaki go after Stacy like that! And how dare they call him an ass!!! When he is with them tomorrow he was going to pound them into oblivion!!! And why that hell wasn't Stacy standing up for his honor here!? Didn't she love him!?

"Here." Mori's voice broke through Kyoya's anger as he held out a mug of hot chocolate towards Stacy.

"Thank you." She said; her cheeks rosy with embarrassment as she gazed lovingly up at Mori before taking a spit of the warm, chocolaty liquid.

"Grrrrrr!" Kyoya grabbed the Ghost of Christmas Present's rob and shook him. "Don't tell me I'm going to lose her to that block head over there!?"

Keeping his serene expression he answered. "If these shadows remain unaltered by the future, the day my come when she feels that you do not wish for her to liger next to you. When that day comes she will head to another soul in which she feels connection with." Kyoya slammed his fist down on the ghost's head.

"Then tell me how to keep her from running off with Mori-senpai!" The clock range out as it came to ten, again rocking Kyoya's frame with unaccountable force, drawing his eyes away from the spirit.

"Farewell." Kyoya looked back at the specter that had spoken. His blond hair now grey as smoke, withered eyes staring back at him.

"Are spirits' lives so short?" Kyoya asked to boy, bearing the appearance of an old man.

"My life upon this globe, is very brief. It ends tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight. Hark. The time is drawing near." The clock let out a bellowing chime.

"But wait. I don't know what I am to have learned from those shadows!" Another chime from the clock, followed by nine others froze Kyoya as the Ghost of Christmas Present faded into darkness, leaving him alone in the shadows of the Evil Lord's own heart. Again the sound of a clock chiming shook Kyoya as he found himself inside a bell tower, the shadow of the clock on the floor beneath feet, illuminated by the moon. Kyoya felt a sudden weakness in his knees and fell to the ground; a shadow stretched over Kyoya, shielding him from the purity of the full moon. Kyoya looked over his shoulder to face a third spirit.

This one was tall, and donned nothing more than a dark clock, hiding his face, standing over six feet above Kyoya, a scythe held in his hand. Looking at the spirit hard in the eyes, Kyoya let out, "Mori-senpai?" When the Ghost gave no reply, but shook his head, Kyoya reconsidered the names of the last two ghost to have visited him. "I am in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come?"

Silently he gave a nod.

"You are about to show me shadows of the things that have not happened, but will happen in the time before us. Is that so, Spirit?"

Again he nodded.

"Will you not speak to me?"

He shook his head. No.

"Ghost of the Future. I fear you more than any specter I have seen. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to bear you company. Lead on. Lead on. The night is waning fast, and it is precious time to me, I know. Lead on, Spirit."

The Ghost lifted the scythe and brought it's handle down onto the ground. And icy wind swept past Kyoya as he saw they no longer stood within the clock tower, but rather in the middle of a bone yard. Tomb stones all about the place, each looking as if they had once been of a large sum. At the far end stood a group of people, clothed in black, surrounding one headstone in particular. Kyoya walked over to see the group and the mourned soul. Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Stacy, Honey and Renge all stood to one side of a large lavish coffin which Kyoya's brothers and sister accompanied by their father stood on the other. All his friends and sister were crying, either into the arms of a loved one, or holding strong while water dripped down that side of their faces. Stacy held her head buried in her hands while Mori's hand rest on her shoulder, sobbing as much as Fuyumi who clung to her husband. Haruhi comforted Tamaki as she too trying to keep her tears from getting the best of her. It was then that Kyoya noticed something amiss. All of his friends looked older than he remembered. 'Twas then that he saw matching rings on Stacy's and Mori's left ring fingers.

"This is all my fault." Stacy wept as she turned into Mori's arms. "If I had been with him...." Her voice trailed off as more sadness bit into her heart.

"It's not your fault." Mori said softly.

"Takashi's right." Honey encourage. "We didn't know he was sick. He choose not to tell us."

"I'm sorry...." Stacy gasped.

Tightness filled Kyoya chest as he found it getting harder and harder to breath. One by one the figures around the grave vanished with the coffin, leaving only Kyoya and the spirit.

"Spirit, this is a fearful place. In leaving it, I shall not leave its lesson, trust me. Let us go." Kyoya said as he clung to the Ghost's robe. His only response to Kyoya's begging's was and out stretched hand, pointed at the grave marker. Kyoya looked to it, the name on it covered with snow. Fearfully Kyoya turned back to the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come and asked.

"Before I draw nearer to that stone to which you point, answer me one question. Are these the shadows of the things that Will be, or are they shadows of things that May be, only?"

The ghost remained unmoved.

"Men's courses will foreshadow certain ends, to which, if persevered in, they must lead. But if the courses be departed from, the ends will change. Say it is thus with what you show me."

Still the ghost remained fixated in his pose. With full dread, Kyoya inched over to the grave and started to dust off the white power from the crystal granite. A name came before his eyes. A name he would never wish to see on such a place. His own. Looking down to the date of death he saw that his demise was to be a year after his graduation from Ouran.

"No. This can't happen. There is so much more I want from this life!" Kyoya said as the spirit lingered over him. "Spirit, hear me. I am not the man I was. I will not be the man I must have been but for this intercourse. Why show me this, if I am past all hope?" A clock began to ring again, pounding every inch of Kyoya's being. "Good Spirit, your nature intercedes for me, and pities me." Kyoya raised a hand and held to the hem of the black robe. "Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me, by an altered life. I will not shut out the lessons that you've taught. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone!"

The spirit lifted the scythe in his hand once more and slammed it down to the earth, opening a hole beneath Kyoya, dropping him into the depths of hell.

* * *

"No!" Kyoya shot up out of bed gasping for air as sweat rolled down his face. Looking to his clock he saw the words '10:49 pm. 12/24/09' It was only ten at night. Tonight! The Christmas party! He still had time to make it if he hurried! Kyoya sprang from his bed, pulling his glasses to his nose as he bounded down the stairs of his room to his closet. Ripping it open he pulled out some proper attire and quickly changed before calling his driver to take him to Ouran Academy.

* * *

"Is it stubborn?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes!" The twins answered with glee.

"Is it an ass?" Honey asked, referring to a donkey.

"Yes and no."

"Oh! I got it!" Haruhi pounded her fist against her open one. "Is it...." Haruhi's voice trailed off as Kyoya stormed into the room. "K-Kyoya-senpai?" She stuttered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the party." He answered coolly, a festive tie hung from his neck.

"Kyoya!" Stacy said with joy as she jumped over the back of the sofa rushing to wrap her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came. It just wasn't the same without you."

Kyoya brought his arms around her and held her tightly. "I couldn't let you go that easily." He whispered.

"I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas."

Honey watched from behind the sofa, sitting in Mori's lap and quietly said. "God Bless, every-one!"


End file.
